The present invention relates in general to new methods and apparatus for grinding workpieces with rotationally driven grinding wheels of known types which structurally comprise grits bonded in a cured supporting matrix of known material, such as phenol formaldehyde resin, or epoxy resin, etc. In conventional use the grinding action on the workpiece is controlled by over thirty grinding input variables, many of which are unsteady with time of grinding (such as wheel diameter and wheel surface velocity), which results in an unsteady degree of flattening and dulling of the grits--causing a deterioration of sharpness, increase in power required, and incidence of metallurgical injury to the workpiece. Also the unsteady grinding action of the conventional system described above is accompanied by an unsteady degree of grits fracturing and breaking out of the supporting matrix so that the wheel wears down under other conditions--not only causing reduction in the wheel radius but also deterioration of the wheel face from the desired "form" or shape. In order to stabilize this situation new methods of grinding wheel truing/dressing are used on grinding wheels of known types which structurally comprise abrasive grits bonded in a cured supporting matrix of known organic material, such as phenol-formaldehyde resin, or epoxy resin, etc.
More particularly, the present invention relates to methods and apparatus for restoring or maintaining a desired degree of wheel face sharpness and/or shape of organic bonded wheels being operated at high wheel speeds which are much less safe for vitrified bonded wheels.